


The Beauty of Youth

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has found an old photo-album and shows it to Douglas and Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd Cabin Crew Riot  
> so it might seem a bit rushed... which it was.

'Hi chaps!' Arthur greeted as he entered the portacabin. Under his arm he was carrying a large leather-bound book.

'Good morning, Arthur. What have you got there?' Douglas asked.

'This? Oh, it's a photo-album I found when I was helping mum clean one of the guest rooms. It's brilliant, look!' He stepped forward, as ever with an excited bounce in his step, and lay the album down on the table in front of them.

'Hey!' Martin protested. 'Not on my logbook!'

'Sorry, Skip.'

After some shuffling of papers and logbooks, Arthur finally opened the photo-album. Douglas and Martin peeked over his shoulders, curious to see the contents. 

There we some old pictures of what seemed to be a school. There we pictures of the school grounds and the classrooms. On the next page they saw the first pictures of the students, all girls.

'Is this Carolyn's old school?' Martin asked.

'I think so! Yeah, here, Fitton Girls College, that's the secondary school mum went to! She told me about it once!' Arthur said. 'I can't see her anywhere in the pictures though.'

'There might be a class photo somewhere, they should list the names of the students there as well.' Douglas suggested. He was getting rather curious as to what Carolyn had looked like in her younger years.

'Oh, good idea, Douglas!'

Arthur turned a phew more pages before finally finding the class photo of 1964. There was indeed a list of names surrounding the photograph, complete with numbers to aid in locating the owner of the name in the photograph.

'Let's see, ah! There she is!' Martin exclaimed. 'Number 11. Miss Carolyn Knapp. Gosh, that sounds weird without the Shappey bit, doesn't it?'

'Never mind her name, look.' Douglas said, pointing at number 11 in the photograph.

'Wow.' said Arthur. Douglas couldn't help but agree. A sixteen year old Carolyn was a very pretty young thing indeed. Blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and twinkling eyes shining with mischief at the camera, she was stunning.

'No way... That's-?'

'Me, yes.' said Carolyn from the doorway.

'Carolyn! I- ah, we didn't hear you come in!' Martin stammered.

'Yes, I noticed. What exactly are you doing with that photo-album?' She demanded.

'Admiring the view.' said Douglas, and to his own surprise, he wasn't even being sarcastic.

'Sorry, mum. I brought it here, I didn't think you'd mind.'

'Well, it turns out I do. Now quick, put that thing away.'

Slightly dejected, Arthur closed the album and gave it to his mother. Douglas would have made a comment if it hadn't been for the dangerous look on Carolyn's face. Naturally Martin didn't posses the slightest sense of self-preservation and opened his mouth anyway.

'But you were actually quite beautiful, Carolyn.' He said, obviously in hopes of appeasing her.

'Oh dear' Douglas murmured, just as Carolyn turned to look at him sharply.

'Were?'

'Uh-oh'


End file.
